Revenge
by Nutella4Cato
Summary: Katniss hunts down her virginity stealing ex boyfriend Cato, for the police, since he's been... A naughty boy. But for doing that, not only does Katniss get money, but her sweet revenge. Based on the movie One for the Money. Main pairing Cato/Katniss, hints of Gale/Katniss. Lemons. Please read, Review, and Favorite.
1. Chapter 1

Revenge  
Chapter One: Katniss Everdeen Bounty Hunter

Ok this is my first fic, sorry for any grammatical errors, still a noob. This story is based on the 2012 movie One for the Money, its not the entire plot, but just the idea.  
Disclaimers: I do not own the characters, Suzzane Collins does.

Katniss  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I sat there drinking the soup my mother has prepared for the dinner. Thinking about my choices—moving back in with my parents, or getting a new job. In these days, money has been a huge pain in the ass for me.

"But honey, a lingerie sales lady is not an appropriate job for a 22 year old girl. Your lucky the manager didn't rape you, I've seen how he looks at your as sweetie and its not very good. " My mother says, while stopping to chew her food every few seconds.

"But mom, just give me one more chance, please. I don't wanna stay here relying on you for money."

"I know, I know, but what else are you going to do? You can't even buy yourself a carton of milk. You have to come stay with us. I mean look at yourself! When was the last time you bought some clothes? That shirt barely even covers your stomach." My mother says, looking at the tank top I was wearing. And no, I bought this 3 months ago for your information.

"Mom" I argue, "I promise, I'll look for a job soon. Just one more chance. I can do this".

I can see my dad looking up at me mom, pleading for her to give me a chance. As always, dad sides with me. He always understands me, and gets me. Unlike my mother, who takes over my life.

"Fine. Just make sure you get that job soon. I don't want to end up finding my baby out on the street by walmart."  
"Oh I know. Why not going to your cousin Mark? He's got an interesting job, bounty hunters get paid a lot from what I hear." my father suggests.

"Dad," I say, thinking back to memories. "He tried to make out with me. " I say to him, "On graduation. In front of my boyfriend!"

"Oh come on Katniss, just give it a try. Remember, bounty hunters get paid a lot. And it'll be fun. Katniss Everdeen, bounty hunter. Doesn't that sound cool?"

"I don't know maybe."

After the dinner, I said bye to my mom and dad, and got into my piece of shit car, and drove off to my piece of shit apartment. I tried to think of what I was going to do. I could go work for my cousin Marcus, but then he stuck his tongue down my throat. But then this job pays huge. But still. At around 1 am, I finally made up my mind. Tomorrow I was going to go up to my cousins office, and get a criminal to catch myself, and get my money.

The following morning, I drove to my cousins office in front of the police station. Inside, a blonde haired woman sat in her desk, blowing some gum. I approached her and she just stared at me twirling some hair in her fingers with a bored expression on her face.

"Delly Cartwrite, what can I do for you" the woman said in a Nikki Minaj sort of way.  
"I'm here to get a job. You know, catch some bad guys, be a bounty hunter. Get paid."  
"Alright, I'll get yah a case." Delly says, popping open a folder cabinet. "Let's see what I can get for you" she says looking through some files. "Oh damn, I almost forgot, I need you to fill this up first." She says, moving her recliner to another folder cabinet, taking out an application form and handing it to me. "Here's a pen." She says, handing me a black ball pointed pen. I fill up the application form while she waits for me, leaning on her elbow. "By the way, I like your outfit sista." She points to the black dress that cuts above my knees, decorated with red flames. "Very firey." "Thanks" I finish up the form and hand it back to her. She skims through the form quickly, and turns back to me, "Ah, your Marcus' cousin?" "Yeah" "Uha, Marcus won't be back here till next week though. He's in Burma. Got arrested for nailing a flight attendant in the bathroom." I look at her, thinking about my disgusting cousin.  
Delly then returns to the folder cabinet looking for a case for me. "You okay with murderers? The ghetto? Some dirt?" She asks me while looking at a file. "I can take anything." I say to her. She then gives me a folder. "Cato Devaun. He was in the military. He shot some dude in the head. Ran away, never went to his court meetings. You gotta get him in to police custody, 50 gran. Think you could do it?"

What the holy fuck? This bastard I'm supposed catch and turn into the police, is the same bastard who stole my virginity.  
It was highschool, me and Cato just happened to be in the same room, and the next thing I knew, we were both naked in the school gym, exchanging body fluids. The rest of the week we were dating, then I ran him over with my car. I swear to god that was an accident. But he deserved it though. A few days after he took me, some kid told me that he caught Cato having sex with some girl at school while I was taking a test.

"I can handle this bastard." I told Delly, "Im Katniss Everdeen, Bounty Hunter." I'm determined to take this dickhead down. I'm going to find that son of a bitch, take him to the police's study, take my money, and laugh while he sits there in jail. Revenge is best served cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Clues and Kisses

I would like to thank you guys for your lovely reviews. Thank you. Now here is chapter 2. And sorry for typos, did this on my iPod.  
Disclaimer: Suzzane Collins owns these characters, not me. And if I did own these characters, I'd let Cato and Finnick live.

Chapter 2: Clues and Kisses

Katniss  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

After I got my case at the office, I went over to the police station across the street to look for officer Haymitch Abernathy. Delly told me to start off by asking Haymitch for clues, any police activity, sittings of Cato, maybe some witnesses.  
When I got there, I was lead to the second floor by a younger cop, where I found some middle aged man passed out on his desk.  
"Ahem" I coughed, trying to get his attention, "Officer Abernathy?"  
Haymitch heard me and stirred awake, "Whadaya want sweetheart ?" He said, looking up at me.  
"I'm here, for the case of Cato Deavon, I work for Marcus, across the street sir."  
"And so?"  
"I need some clues sir, anything about Cato, sir" I say to officer Abernathy, who I just realized, had a bottle of whiskey in his hand.  
"Fine," the old man says putting his bottle on the desk, going through a file cabinet. "Ah," he says after he had found a folder. "Mr. Deavon was sited leaving the old warehouse by Dursley road. Says here, it's his, supposed hideout." He finished by handing me the folder, and picking up his bottle of whiskey. Before I left he asked me to stay and offered me a scanner radio. "It'll help you find him."  
"Thank you officer Abernathy" I say to him, and he returns it with a nod.  
"Oh, and" he catches me one last time, "good luck sweetheart." With that I leave the police station.

That was a pretty good start for my first day. I got a job, some clues, and cool radio, to help me out. And like I said, I'm going to catch this son of a bitch Cato.  
My phone rings inside my purse. "Hey girl, how ya doing? Your mom told me you got a new job." My bestfriend Madge says through the phone. "Tell me about it? What's it like being a bounty hunter, huh? Didya catch anyone yet?"  
"Well, it's actually really cool. And no, I haven't caught anyone yet. And get this. My case is Cato Deavon, he killed some guy and skipped court, I have to get him in to custody"  
"Aaaaa!" Madge shrieks through the phone, "Cato? Didn't you two have a little something something in the gym in high school? And how did he kill a dude, I thought you ran him over. "  
"Shut up! That was in highschool, and that son of a bitch probably got better,"  
"Alright KittyKat, but I have to go, bye!"  
Madge hangs up, and before I could put my phone back into my purse, I get another call.  
"Hey Kat, Madge told me everything. Now talk." My other bestfriend Clove says.  
Before I could reply, I get a call from another line. "OMG Katniss! Why didn't you tell me?" My other other bestfriend Glimmer shouts, "But don't worry Kat, I'll help you catch that son of a fucking beyotch down." "Hey is that Glim?" Clove says.  
"Clove! Tell Katniss that were here for her, and she should get over that prick Cato"  
"What? I am over it!" I testify,  
"No!" They say at the same time,  
"We know you still like his sexy ass, but were going to help you catch that dick, okay?"  
"Fine," I say to them through the phone with a sigh.  
"Oh and if he's a murderer, than maybe you need some protection. Stop by at the District club, look for Gale, he's a former marine, might come in handy for you," Clove says,  
"Yeah girls thanks, but if you want me to get Cato, you gotta let me go,"  
"Oh damn, right. Lets get out of here Clove, let our girl go. Bye Katniss,"  
"Yeah, bye. And remember, go to the District Club, okay?"  
"Yeah ill remember, thanks girls, bye."  
I hang up, and put my phone in my purse.

After 20 mins I finally get to the warehouse by Dursley road. Beside it is a parking lot. Perfect. I take a spot nearest to the ware house, and wait for the black sports car to come up. In the folder officer Abernathy gave me, said he drives 3 vehicles, one of them a black sports car, Cato's usual choice.  
After an hour of waiting, the black sportscar I've been waiting for parks by the entrance of the warehouse.

And out of the car comes Cato. Dressed in a blue shirt, some sunglasses, and his oh so sexy ass, covered in his training pants.  
Oh damn. No, Katniss. Your over him remember? You don't like him anymore. But he is still hella sexy as ever. And age surely made him better looking. Focus Katniss!  
Cato closes the door of his sports car and heads for the ware house, not locking the car door. Perfect! Maybe I could get clues in his car. According to the file I had, Cato has been denying everything. Lets just see about that you heartbreaking sexy prick.  
I get out of my car and head over to his, but when I got close, Cato comes back. I quickly run back into my car, jumping in, hiding myself from his view.  
Thank God he didn't see me! Did he see me?  
I wait for him to leave again, good thing is he left quickly. Bad thing is that he took some duffle bag with him, and remembered to lock the door. Shit Cato.

After he went back inside, I decided to follow him inside the warehouse.  
The place was dark and dusty, a few craters, typical warehouse. At the end of the warehouse was a swirly staircase. I went up through it and found my self in what seemed to be Cato's "hideout" . He had a simple bed some clothes laid out, tv, and by the bed was a the duffle bag he carried out with him. I started snooping throughout the room, all I found were a bunch of guns, some grocery receipts, and more useless bullshit I didn't need. But somewhere in my search, I had found a folder, with a bunch of his records- his career, family, criminal records, everything I needed. It even had his moms address. That was actually useful to me.  
On my way out, I found a key hanger with several keys with labels, the one that caught my eye was the key labeled red and black Ferrari, Capitol Mall B11. Oh. My favorite colors. I picked up the keys and was dashing off with the folder and keys in my hand, when I slammed into a wall, that happened to have abs. Wtf? I looked up and saw the hottest most sexiest dark blue eyes in the world.  
"Where do you think your going with my stuff?" Cato says, in the sexiest voice ever. He takes the folder from my hands and looks into my eyes. I quickly hide the keys I snatched into my purse.  
"Katniss?" He questions me,  
"Katniss Everdeen? Are you ducking kidding me?" He backs away from me,  
"Cato," I greet him,  
"What the fuck are you doing? If you wanted to see me naked again, you could've just asked, Katniss." He smirks at me. That cocky arrogant sexy bastard! Ugh! How the hell am I supposed to put this guy in jail if he's to damn sexy?

"Well for your information, I am not trying to get you into my bed," I say angrily to him,  
"Right" he rolls his eyes at me.  
"Yeah! And yes, I am trying to steal your stuff, cause you know why?" I get up all in his sexy prick ass face, "No," he replies with the expression that he doesn't care. "Because, I'm going to put you in jail Cato. Your going into the police's custody and I will get my revenge. And money."  
"Oh," oh? What does he mean 'oh'?  
"Your working for Marcus and the police now huh? Katniss Everdeen BountyHunter? Sounds extremely sexy to me." He winks at me, and I furiously blush. "Good luck with that though, cause I don't like cells and courts." I then regain seriousness and scowl at him. "Ah come on! If your saying your innocent, then you've got nothing to loose."  
"I am innocent,"  
"Then go. Get in my car, then I take you to the police, then you can claim your innocent, and get a clean record. I get my money. It's a win win."  
"How about no."  
"Agh! What is wrong with you? First you take my virginity in high school, tell me you love me, then fuck some other girl up a wall, and now this."  
"You ran over my foot, crazy bitch."  
That asshole! Why can't he just go with me.  
"I'm going to go now." He says and heads to his car. I take out my keys, ready to follow him.  
"Wait," I start out again, "please, I beg you Cato."  
He leans in closer to me, our noses touching. "Btw Katniss, did I tell you that you look great?"  
"No"  
"Well you do. And that dress. God Katniss, your on Fire." He says seductively in my ear.  
He kisses me gently, and I start kissing him back not thinking about anything but his sexy lips, and me moaning under him in bed. He slipped his tongue in my throat, and its a battle for dominance.

I just keep fantasizing about me and him in bed together, oh that'd be great.

During the kiss, he snatches my car keys from my hand. I protest, and told him to give it back, but instead if doing so, he throws it into a pile of trash nearby.  
Wtf?  
"Bye Katniss." He says, getting in his car, and driving off, leaving me there.

I turn around to the pile of trash, that I'm going to have to go through, in search of my car keys. Asshole.


End file.
